


V: Exquisite

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, I'm still salty we didn't get to see Kakashi using the stupid henge xD, Kakashi is somewhat oblivious, M/M, Mentioned Haruno Sakura, Naruto is horny, Non Canon but I'm making it Canon, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: Red lipstick once had been lined to perfection were wiped with an unanticipated pair of lips.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877842
Kudos: 49





	V: Exquisite

It was one of those days where Naruto managed to catch Kakashi in their old training ground. It was rare for their Jōnin to be caught training, but that did not mean Kakashi did not train. The sky had opened then, raining and masking his sensei’s scent. Naruto almost lost him because of his weak nose, but if it weren’t for him memorising how Kakashi’s chakra felt…

All the way from the highest tree branch, Naruto crouched and watched through the leaves. Hatake Kakashi was _ethereal_. His movements were fluid, dainty. The other day, Naruto overheard Kakashi taking a new mission as a stand-in ANBU operative. He had to pose as a dancer. A male dancer. One that specialises with fans. It was an odd mission, Naruto thought. Until he imagined Kakashi dancing.

Look, 20-year-old Naruto was _not_ a pervert but usually the dancers he came across had more skin shown than skin being hidden. Kakashi very rarely had _any_ skin showing. Maybe only once did he see Kakashi’s pale biceps when the weather got too hot. But not… a whole set of cropped material.

When Naruto masked his chakra to follow Kakashi—damn him for being part of the ANBU once, Naruto almost lost the idiot!—he didn’t expect the man to actually show up in the next village _with_ the clothes on.

_And_ with the mask _off_.

_Yeah, no. No, this is NOT good for me. Oh, my Kami. FUCK._

Said ‘this’ was Kakashi’s prepped face. Red lipstick staining his lips with the lightest of eyeliner to bring whatever erogenous façade his sensei had to the surface. The paleness of his sensei’s skin made his beauty mark stand out more than it needed to. Kakashi seemed to wear contacts, his eyes matching Sakura’s green eyes. No, they were a tad bit darker. Naruto was beginning to swim in emerald.

A night did Naruto watch his sensei please both females and males alike, his movements—like when he trained—controlled but free. His silver-turned-golden locks made the green in his contacts shine. When that part of the mission finished, well, the actual fighting began. Kakashi did not need to bring any weapons with him, using only the fans to mark and kill. He donned his infamous wolf mask, green eyes shining through the eye holes.

Midnight struck, Kakashi vanished.

Was Naruto prompted to follow Kakashi? Of course.

A night did Naruto steal from his sensei. He found him in a lodging tucked away from the crowd, burning the evidence. Burning the life that he had for a split second. Green, with one red eye, widened when they saw blue. Red lipstick once had been lined to perfection were wiped with an unanticipated pair of lips.

There was no push, no shove. There was only a pull. Naruto was shorter than Kakashi but that did not mean he couldn’t have the upper hand. Kakashi had knocked Naruto off his feet with that tug. They fell to the floor together, but no noise escaped them. Pinning Kakashi underneath him, Naruto’s eyes were a beautiful crimson.

Couldn’t have Kurama sit this one out.

“Hi, Kakashi sensei.”

“I should be curious as to why you’re here, Naruto.”

“Nah, you shouldn’t be. You should be grateful that I’m here to pleasure you in return.”

Growling, Naruto overwhelmed the man as he kept him pinned to the floor. A shadow loomed over his face with a sneer cocked. Kakashi may have been taller, but he felt so small with Naruto looming over him. Yet, he made no move to slide away. He let Naruto’s hot breath dance over his neck. “This is our little secret, okay?” Naruto’s voice did not match the expression on his face. Kakashi fought back a shiver as Naruto’s tongue licked a spot by his ear. “You’re _mine_ for tonight, Kakashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's... 11pm. So, like. Yeah.


End file.
